Groceries
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: Lucy arrives late to her apartment to find Natsu has eaten almost everything in her fridge. Lucy forces Natsu to go to the Grocery Store for her, but Natsu makes her come with her. NaLu ensues.


**AN ~sorry I was on hiatus...but I'm back now I guess? Anyway...enjoy.~**

Lucy woke up, startled. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was still in the guild, but everything was dark. No one was there. Lucy sighed, grabbed her bag, and got up. Her limbs hurt. How long was she asleep? Glancing at the clock, she realized it was about forty minutes after one AM. Rubbing her eyes again, she headed out the door. Her guild mates couldn't have been gone long. Most of them left a little bit after midnight. She wasn't very surprised that they had forgotten her. Most of them left in a drunken daze or very tired.

Lucy shivered as she headed down the icy street. No one was barely anyone was awake. Only a few people still had their lights on in their homes. Lucy sneezed and trudged on alone. Finally, she reached the apartment complex. Lucy tried to open the door, but it was locked. Surprised, Lucy tried the doorknob again.

"Shoot." Lucy mumbled to herself. It actually made sense that the door was locked, Lucy's land lord was very paranoid about robbers and such. Lucy yawned again before pointlessly searching through her key ring. She knew she didn't have a key to the door, but it didn't hurt to look. Nothing. She jammed the key to her room into the lock. Of course, it didn't work. She was so _tired_.

Lucy glanced up at her window. How far was it from the ground? Could she climb her way up? Wait a minute. Why were the lights on in her room? She thought that she turned them off. Did she? Lucy rubbed her eyes. This is tiring.

Suddenly, Lucy got a boost of courage. She started trying to climb her way to the window. She climbed onto some not-very-supporting-bushes that were now wrecked and tried to climb the bricks. She got a couple feet up and then reached for her window sill. She slipped and fell into the even more wrecked bushes.

"Oow" Lucy moaned. Sighing, she picked herself up and brushed off her coat. 'I'll try again!' she thought.

She climbed up onto the destroyed bushes and started to climb the brick wall again. Honestly, Lucy had no clue what she was doing. It was almost two AM and she was way too tired.

"How does Natsu even do this, like, almost every day?" Lucy wondered out loud. She got to the point where the window was over her head after a lot of helpless struggling. She bust it open with her fist because it was usually open. Lucy hoisted her self up to the windowsill, but slipped. Still holding onto her windowsill, she tried again. Boosting herself up once again, she fell into her room. Lucy remained on the floor, catching her breath, but also because she was extremely tired.

Rubbing her head, Lucy sat up and closed the window. Looking around, she noticed that the light was coming from her kitchen. She was sure she didn't leave her kitchen light on. Curious, she stood up and walked over to the kitchen. She rounded the corner and...oh..of course. This was the very, very last thing Lucy wanted to deal with right now. She was tired. Her body ached. She was hungy. And she definitely ,right now, did not want to deal with Natsu Dragoneel.

"Hi Lucy." Natsu said with a mouthful of food. Natsu was eating what looked like Lucy's leftovers from a couple days ago.

"Hello." Lucy said grimly. She was saving those leftovers.

"I saw you making your fantastic climb up here." Natsu said grinning, "And your graceful entrance."

"Why didn't you help me!" Lucy shouted, blushing slightly, "I fell and nearly broke my foot!" Lucy crossed her arms and squinted at Natsu, trying to seem more angry than tired.

"You need to learn to climb some day." Natsu said, shrugging. Lucy didn't even feel like dealing with him at the moment.

"Just...leave okay?" Lucy sighed, taking off her coat and heading over to her fridge, "I'm really tired and hungry so..if you could go back home, that would be great."

"Um, I kind of..." Natsu started then trailed off as Lucy opened the fridge. Nothing. The fridge was completely empty.

"Natsu." Lucy growled and then sweetly, " Did you eat all my food?"

"Yes?" Natsu said, wincing. Lucy was about ready to snap, but then sank into a chair, massaging her temples.

"Okay." Lucy sighed, "I'll forgive you, only and if, you go get more food to restock it."

"What?" Natsu responded, clearly not up for the suggestion, "Hell no. I'm not gonna go outside right now. Maybe later, but not now."

"No, right now." Lucy ordered, "I'm hungry."

"But its like two in the morning!" Natsu complained, "And its cold!" Lucy was starting to get angry.

"And here you are, two in the morning, eating my food." Lucy replied, "If you can eat my food at two in the morning, you can get food

"Are any stores even open?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, there's a twenty-four hour one down the road." Lucy argued, "Just go get the groceries, Natsu."

"No"

"Yes"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Natsu, don't be a child."

"..."

"Like a bickering couple." Happy said wistfully. Lucy looked over to the blue cat. When did he get there? Or...was he there the whole time. The she glanced at Natsu, seeing if he reacted to the comment. No response. So she would take no notice to the comment.

Natsu put his head on the table and groaned. After an odd dozen of seconds, Natsu smiled deviously and looked at Lucy.

"W-What?" Lucy asked, a bit afraid of Natsu's idea.

"I'll only go if you come with me." He said, grinning.

"No! I'm way too tired." Lucy retorted, "Why? We go everywhere anyway with Erza and Gray."

"But I'll be lonely if you don't come!" Natsu moaned. Lucy glared at Natsu, irritated for a few long moments.

"Fine." Lucy said stiffly. Natsu grinned. Lucy put on her coat again and started making a list. In the mean time, Natsu amused himself by pushing a meatball around on the plate Lucy's former leftovers were on.

"Okay, I'm done." Lucy sighed and stood up. Natsu happily jumped to his feet. They both exited Lucy's room and went down the stair. Lucy decided that they should probably leave and enter through the back door, she would breathe a word to her land lord. As they left, Lucy made sure to leave the door unlocked so they..no wait...she could get back in. 'Natsu didn't live here. Yes? Yes.' Lucy thought to herself while parading down the street, one last thought slipped into her mind, 'Not yet'. She almost hit herself in the head.

"It's really cold out here." Lucy breathed. Natsu didn't say anything. 'Wow, okay, sorry for trying to make a decent conversation. Weren't you really lively a couple minutes ago? Sorry, didn't know you were having a mood swing, Mr. I'm-not-going-to-the-grocery-store-unless-you-come-with-me Dragoneel .' Lucy said in her head as they walked on, "I can't believe I'm actual-"

Lucy's mind went blank for a second. She looked down at her hand, Natsu's was grasping firmly to it. 'When did that happen?' Lucy looked up to Natsu's face. Completely blank. Lucy bravely went on. 'Is it getting warmer? It seems like it.' Lucy chose to believe that it was because of Natsu's fire magic and all, But she ignored the fact that her entire face was blushing bright red.

Finally, they reached the store. Natsu's hand left Lucy's as the entered the store. It was empty, except for the half-awake cashier. Lucy pulled the list out of her pocket,

"Okay, I made it short because I want to get back as fast as possible." Lucy said as she led Natsu to the dry foods isle and grabbed a box of hot cocoa. She then threw it at Natsu.

"Hold it." Lucy ordered.

"Fine." Natsu muttered, "You have to hold the next thing though." Lucy looked over her shoulder at Natsu, who was smirking at her.

They made their way to three more isles. Both now had about four things in their arms.

"And last...Bananas." Lucy said finally, balancing the groceries in her arms as she read the list. They went to the produce section and Lucy made a bee-line to the bananas as Natsu followed her.

"Ah, bananas, here they a-" Lucy cut off as she slipped on a water puddle and dropped her items. Natsu immediately dropped his things too and caught Lucy by the waist. And there they stood for a few moments, In the produce section, with Lucy in a half-slip position and Natsu keeping her from falling. Not to mention the groceries all over the floor. Perfect. True romance. Lucy quickly glanced at the cashier. He was still asleep. Good.

Lucy quickly stood upright.

"Um, thanks." Lucy said to Natsu awkwardly.

"Yeah no problem." Natsu replied casually while he picked up the things off of the floor. Lucy quickly started to do so also.

The checkout went smoothly, of course after the cashier woke up.

As they were leaving the store, Lucy remarked, "That wasn't very eventful."

"Yeah, but what would you expect?" Natsu said, shrugging.

"I don't know." Lucy replied, "I don't usually go on a grocery run with a dragon slayer."

"Well, here is the 'you have gone on a grocery run with a dragon slayer' award" Natsu said with arrogance, " Congratulations." Lucy snickered and then laughed out loud. Natsu smiled triumphantly.

The rest of the walk was completely silent. Lucy secretly expected Natsu to hold her hand again, but he didn't. 'Well, there went all the romance I guess.'Lucy thought to herself, 'Wait, there was not romance in the first place! Wait. Yes there was. Yep, that was definitely romance.' Lucy's apartment complex was now in front of them. They walked around the corner and up to the back door.

"Well," Lucy sighed, " Bye, thanks for coming with me."

"Yep, no problem." Natsu said, grinning and dumped the two grocery bags he was carrying onto Lucy. He leaned down and quickly kissed Lucy on the lips before grinning again and saying proudly, " Is it eventful now?" Before running off into the night. Lucy stared into the dark, motionless. The bag containing the eggs slipped out of her arms and fell on the ground, probably breaking all of them. Lucy still remained completely transfixed. It was about a minute before Lucy mumbled a small, "Oh."


End file.
